All Yours, All Mine
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: In which the Pharaoh recieves a very special gift
1. Chapter 1

The harsh Egyptian summer heat was horridly humid and simply smothering. It was the sort of heat that the young Pharaoh, Atemu, had come accustom to over the span of his short reign. Not that he had much choice. The young Pharaoh's duties included keeping a cool head even when the weather wasn't agreeing with him.

Some days, like today, however, Atemu just felt like ripping the horrendously heavy wig that he was forced to wear and chucking it at his advisers. They were treating him like a child and he was almost twenty-three!

Atemu leaned against the marble white balcony over looking about a mile of sand before the chaos of everyday peasants, working and buying in the markets. Sometimes he envied the men, women and children that had gown up without the responsibility of running the whole of Egypt. He didn't even have the relief of

sharing his burden with another.

"Your Majesty?" asked Seto, one of his bossy advisers. Seto was the youngest and the one the young Pharaoh got on better with. "Gifts have been brought for you to celebrate your birthday." the adviser continued, folding his arms. "It would be rude to reject them."

Atemu let out a sigh, fiddling with a gold bracelet as he began to speak. "Alright." he said turning. "Let's get this over with."

"No need to be so enthusiastic." Seto said sarcastically as he began to walk away.

Atemu laughed and followed Seto.

* * *

The gifts were from various royals of kingdoms outside Egypt. Kings that wanted to gain favour with the young Pharaoh had sent jewels and invitations to wed their daughters. Lords and high ranked, wealthy of Egypt sent the Pharaoh free samples of their business's stock. Atemu admitted that the offerings were generous and made a mental note to thank each of the senders.

At last there was only one gift left.

Two women stood before the Pharaoh. They bowed and place a hand on the figure between them that was wrapped as though mummified in purple cloth. "Great Pharaoh, we come bearing a gift from our master, Hezekiah, ruler of the kingdom of the second kingdom of the south." said one. She was a slim brunette dressed in the plain clothes of a serving maid. She was attractive in her way but had no effect on the young Pharaoh.

"Are you going to unwrap it?" the Pharaoh asked eyeing the offering with unease.

"No, Majestic One." the second girl answered. "He is for your eyes alone. Only you are allowed to look upon him. His body is only for you to take pleasure from. He is yours. I guarantee, Great One, that you will find no jewel more exquisite than the Young One."

The Pharaoh frowned and glanced at Seto who shrugged. Atemu rolled his eyes and turned back to the girls and the gift. "What if he's not? What if I'm not satisfied by your offering?"

"You will be." the first girl said. "If not, you may take an axe and slice of my head. Or take us to the noose. Take our lives in any way that pleases you."

Atemu blinked. "I don't think I'd have to go that far." he turned to Seto. "take my gift to my chambers and leave it there for me." he them gestured at two guards. "take these girls to the guest rooms. Make sure they're comfortable, well fed, bathed and clothed."

The guards bowed and obeyed.

Alone, the young Pharaoh made his way to the hall where supper was served.

As he dined, he thought of the gift that was in his chambers. He knew that there was a person hidden under the cloth of violet. Part of him didn't believe for a second the women's claims that the person beneath was one of unseen beauty but most of him was completely convince the girls had spoken only the truth.

Pharaoh Atemu finished his supper before retiring to his chambers.

* * *

The wrapped figure, having been sat on the Pharaoh's bed, stood abruptly. He waited patiently as his new master closed the door and took off his wig to reveal a hair style that consisted of three colours: blonde, black and red. The Pharaoh was well built, with a strong masculine figure that was coloured bronze with gold bracelets and other such jewel to complement such skin.

The Pharaoh's eyes, a striking pair of crimson orbs, studied him until he shifted uncomfortably in his violet wrappings. The Pharaoh came closer. "What is your name?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"What ever you want it to be." was the muffled answer.

"What was the name given to you by your mother?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Yugi." the covered figure said.

"Yugi." the Pharaoh repeated kneeling before the young one. "May I. . .unwrap you?"

"I am yours to do with what you will."

The Pharaoh frowned and shook his head. "would you _like_ me to unwrap you?"

The was silence for a long moment. Yugi hadn't expected to be asked what he wanted. He was meant to do whatever his master wanted, not what he wanted. "Yes." the young one finally decided.

"Thank you." the Pharaoh said reaching for the violet wrappings. The Pharaoh gave a small tug on a loose bit of cloth and the wrappings fell apart to reveal a young boy with large, innocent eyes of amethyst. Their eyes met and Atemu could feel a sort of pleasant warmth fluttering in his chest and a tingle running down his spine. Then there was that sudden feeling of _'I know you'._

The boy was pale, paler than anyone Atemu had ever seen before, and completely unblemished by even a birthmark. His mouth was visibly soft and pink in colour, a small mouth but perfect in it's own right. His cheeks were rosy and almost childish and his hair was very similar to the Pharaoh's. The rest of his body wasn't quite as childish, just rather petite but still riddled with perfection.

The boy was mouth-watering.

"How old are you?" the elder asked.

"Almost seventeen summers old."

The Pharaoh frowned again. "You look younger."

"Yes." the younger agreed.

The elder's eyes lowered from Yugi's perfect face and travelled down that pretty little neck to the shackles on the young one's delicate wrists and dainty ankles. "Do you have the key to remove these?"

Yugi nodded. "In my hand." he said taking the Pharaoh's hand and placing a small object in the elder's hand. "It is yours."

Atemu looked up at the young one through long lashes before unshackling his feet and his wrists. "Are you hurt?" the elder asked and the younger shook his head.

Yugi watched as the elder studied him. "Do I please you, Great Pharaoh?" he asked shyly. Atemu didn't say a word. He just reached up and carefully ran a finger down the young one's perfectly smooth skin. Yugi shivered when the Pharaoh's finger gently ran down his neck. "I don't, do I?"

Atemu's eyes flicked up to the worried, tear-filled orbs above him. The Pharaoh offered a small, reassuring smile. "You're perfect." he promised. "I know why you are for my eyes only; your beauty was meant to make even the Gods weep with envy and worship you on their knees."

Yugi blushed. "You really think so?"

Atemu shook his head. "I know so."

A smiled adorned the young one's lips. "and I'm all yours."

"All mine." Atemu repeated before softly pressing his lips to Yugi's.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi froze only for a second but it was long enough for the Pharaoh to notice.

"I can't promise there will be no pain but I can promise that I will make it as painless as possible." Atemu said cupping the younger's cheek. "Do you trust me?"

Their eyes met and there was that warmth again. "Yes."

"Will you let me make you mine?"

"Yes."

"Only mine?"

"Yes," the younger whispered. "Only yours." he breathed just before their mouths locked together. Yugi let Atemu's tongue slide into his mouth and, after a slight hesitation on Yugi's part, the fight for dominance began. Of course, the younger lost but he didn't mind. He liked being the submissive one in this respect. He had never had sex before and would never know what to do if he was on top. Well, he knew what to do, it was more a matter of confidence and, honestly, little Yugi had none.

Shyly, Yugi reached up and untied the solid gold necklace around the Pharaoh's neck. They let it fall to the floor along with the gold bracelets around Atemu's wrists and upper arms.

As their kisses got more urgent, Yugi realized something concerning his kind Pharaoh. The young ruler was starved.

Starved of affection.

Of touch.

Of love.

Knowing this, Yugi began to stroke the elder's cheek affectionately while letting his other hand take off the Pharaoh's earrings and garments. The young one gasped at seeing the Pharaoh's body.

Atemu was slightly on the broad side but not too much. Bronze skin stretched over a gently muscled body. Yugi reach between them and ran a hand down the Pharaoh's smooth chest.

Atemu's body was god-like and it was all Yugi's.

"Do you like what you see?" the Pharaoh asked with a slight smile but Yugi could hear the anxiety in the elder's voice.

Yugi nodded, not trusting his own voice. He pulled the elder onto the bed with him and they began kissing again as the Pharaoh's undergarments were removed. Instinct guided the young one as he sat himself up and began to kiss the elder's neck, gently pushing the elder onto his back.

Atemu knew what was happening and pushed the younger back onto his back. "Yugi." he whispered before ravishing the young one with kisses. Gently, the Pharaoh slid a hand down the younger's body to touch the young one's erection.

The young one moaned and bucked his hips slightly, wanting more. "Atemu." he whispered, daring to use the Pharaoh's name. Yugi knew that the elder approved when he was rewarded with soft nips and love bites on his neck. The Pharaoh continued to kiss his gift's body, making his way down where he engulfed the young one's erection.

Yugi let out a cry of surprise and pleasure. "Atemu!" he gasped as the Pharaoh began to suck, lick and tease. It pleased the Pharaoh that the young one was enjoying this, that the young one obviously wanted this. "Atemu." and the younger came into the Pharaoh's mouth.

"My Hikari." Atemu whispered before kissing Yugi's mouth.

"Does. . .does that. . .m-make. . .you. . .my Yami. . .then?" Yugi panted between kisses.

Atemu chuckled "If you want." he said then pulled back. "Yugi, my little Hikari, this . . . This will hurt. I will have to prepare you. It will be uncomfortable but, I promise, it will get better."

"I trust you." Yugi whispered.

Atemu nodded and began to suck on three of his fingers.

"Let me." Yugi said bringing those fingers out of his Yami's mouth and into his own. The young one licked and sucked softly on the Pharaoh's fingers as the elder stared wide-eyed down at him. After a moment, Atemu removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue.

The Pharaoh's fingers travelled down to the young one's entrance. He pressed one finger to the hole then slowly slid it in. Yugi made a noise of discomfort that became a gasp of pain when a second finger was added but he didn't stop kissing his Pharaoh. The taste of the elder's mouth was just too addicting.

Then Atemu's fingers pressed against something inside the younger that had him screaming the Pharaoh's name in ecstasy. Atemu smiled slightly and added a third finger before stroking Yugi's prostate again.

"Atemu. . .my Yami. . .please. . .want. . .need. . .please." the young one begged.

Knowing what the younger was asking for, Atemu removed his fingers and positioned himself. "I'm sorry." he said before thrusting himself in.

Yugi let out a short scream that wasn't entirely of pain.

Atemu lay on top of his lover, remaining as still as possible as the younger adjusted to his size.

"Atemu. . .move. . .want. . .m-my Yami. . .p-please. . .n-need. . .my Koi. . .want. . .n-need. . .m-move." Yugi pleaded. "Ra, please. Atemu. . .please. . .move."

The elder pulled himself out than slammed himself back in, hitting the younger's prostate dead on. He did this a few times until the younger begged the elder to move faster. Atemu happily obliged his little Hikari and thrust in faster, harder. Yugi wrapped his arms around his Pharaoh's neck, holding his Yami close as the elder plunged ever deeper inside of him.

Their bodies shook with ecstasy and passion. Their breathing was heaving and their cries were thick with lust and desire. Sweat layered pale and bronze skin as their bodies moved harmoniously as one. Everything seemed to burst into fire and passion. Their eyes met and neither could look away as stars exploded in the other's gaze and the feeling of '_I know you' _became stronger. Their mouths were the next to meet as they clumsily kissed over and over until they could stand the pleasurable heat no longer.

Yugi was the first to reach climax, coming with his lover's name spilling from his lips. Atemu came just a short while later, spilling his seed inside his young lover and crying out Yugi's name. The Pharaoh relaxed, pulled himself out of his Hikari's entrance and lay on top Yugi.

After a while, Atemu rolled off his lover. Yugi made a noise of complaint as the warmth of his Pharaoh's body was removed.

Atemu was partly amused and partly touched when the young one moved closer. The elder rolled onto his side and held out an arm as an invitation which Yugi gladly accepted, moving into Atemu's warm arms. He snuggled into the elder's chest and they fell asleep, wrapped contently in one another's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Atemu awoke slowly.

He was groggy and content and had the strangest feeling of everything being right in the world.

In his arms, Yugi stirred and Atemu understood why he was feeling as he did.

Yugi eyes opened and he looked up at his Pharaoh.

"Are you alright?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Yugi told him. "I'm a little sore in the rear but I think I'll be fine. I just need to bathe."

Atemu smiled. "I should bathe too but it's nice lying here with you." his smile became guilty. "I'm sorry if you feel I took advantage of you."

Yugi smiled slightly. "I admit, at first I was reluctant to do anything with you but when . . . Oh, Ra. It's so terribly cliché." he mumbled and buried his face in is lover's chest.

"When what?" Atemu prompted. Yugi mumbled something against the elder's chest. Atemu shuffled down the bed so that he and his lover were face to face. "Tell me." he whispered gently kissing the younger into submission.

"When our eyes met." Yugi confessed. "I felt like I. . .I know you and I think that I. . .that I might. . .that I could be. . .maybe. . .in love with. . .with you." he closed his eyes and braced himself for a slap or for the Pharaoh to laugh at him or something of the like. Atemu, however, did neither. He only smiled before taking one of Yugi's hands and pressed it to his chest where his heart lay.

"I feel the same, my koi." Atemu admitted.

Yugi opened his eyes. They were as large and as innocent as the first time their eyes had met. Sex had obviously not tainted the boy's ka. Perhaps that was because of the obvious bond between the two. "Is that true?" he asked not quite daring to believe it which was quite understandable.

"Of course it is." Atemu said sounding slightly insulted. "Would I have said so if it wasn't? Aibou, I'm not one for lying. Otherwise, what kind of Pharaoh would I be?"

Yugi moved closer and shyly pressed his lips to the elder's as if to apologize for his doubts. He smiled into the kiss when Atemu let out a content sigh. "You're my Pharaoh." the young one whispered.

"Yours." Atemu replied nuzzling Yugi's nose with his own as the younger giggled. Then he let a sigh pass his lips. "Come on. We really must bathe."

* * *

**_Just a little something I did in French_**

**_Love you all_**

**_Your little secret_**

**_S_**


End file.
